In the related art, in a system including a virtual machine generated on a physical device, there is provided a technology of executing a duplication (back-up) process of a storage area used by the virtual machine. For example, a back-up device which is a physical device is provided in such a system, and there is provided a technology of executing the duplication process by the back-up device.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-123205 is an example of the related art.
Herein, in order to reduce delay of the duplication process due to an increase in load of the process of the back-up device, the following process is executed in the system described above. For example, in the back-up device, a duplication process virtual machine which is a virtual machine for executing the duplication process is operated for each duplication process, and when the duplication process is delayed, the duplication process virtual device which is a factor of the delay is moved to a physical device other than the back-up device.
As an index for specifying the factor of the delay of the duplication process, a load of a route which connects devices to each other is provided, in addition to loads of a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory of the duplication process virtual machine operated on the back-up device. For example, the duplication process virtual machine including a CPU and a memory having loads equal to or greater than a threshold value is considered as a factor of the delay of the duplication process.
Herein, a route for connecting the back-up device and a memory device at a duplication destination of the duplication process may be redundant. In this case, any of the plurality of redundant routes may be used in the plurality of duplication process virtual machines operated in the back-up device. Accordingly, when the route is redundant, although the route having a load equal to or greater than a threshold value may be specified as a factor of the delay of the duplication process, it is difficult to specify the duplication process virtual machine using the specified route. Therefore, when the route is redundant, it is difficult to specify the duplication process virtual machine moved to the physical device other than the back-up device, by only specifying the route which is the factor of the delay. Thus, when the route is redundant, in a case where the route is the factor of the delay of the duplication process, it may be difficult to complete the duplication process within a regulated time.
According to an embodiment, an object of the disclosure is to suppress the delay of the duplication process, when the route is the factor of the delay of the duplication process.